


Tonight (03)

by MuRongQing



Series: 锤基pwp合集 [11]
Category: Tonight - Fandom
Genre: Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuRongQing/pseuds/MuRongQing
Summary: 车震走起～
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 锤基pwp合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602712
Kudos: 3





	Tonight (03)

索尔坐在驾驶座上盯着学校大门，手指下意识地敲着方向盘。等一个穿着墨绿色风衣的身影进入他的视线，索尔眼睛一亮。

他摇下车窗正准备对洛基招手就看到一个男生从后面追上洛基，递给他一样什么东西。洛基摆摆手表示自己不要，男生硬是塞给他，转身就跑。

索尔能清楚想象到洛基肯定不屑地撇了撇嘴，说不定还会翻个白眼然后把东西给丢掉——以上全部来自他的想象。

然后洛基并没有扔掉被塞到手里的东西。

洛基捏着手上的信封往校外走，抬头看见了索尔的车，脚步一顿，转了个方向。

索尔讨好的笑着，看着面无表情的洛基站在车边一动不动，连忙下车去拉他的手。

“做什么？”洛基甩开他的手，瞪着他。

索尔举起手：“没什么，想请你吃个饭罢了。”

洛基狐疑地看了他一眼，哼了一声。

索尔碰了他一下，见洛基没有反对，得寸进尺地拉着他的手腕给他打开副驾驶的门，用手遮着车框让他上车。

洛基神色如常地坐上去，索尔偷偷看，发现手上还捏着一个信封一样的东西。

索尔边发动车子边小心翼翼地觎着洛基手上的信封，装作不经意地问：“你手上拿着什么？”

“一个大二的学姐给我的情书。”洛基似笑非笑地扭头看了他一眼，扬了扬薄薄的信：“你有意见？”

索尔抓着方向盘的手紧了紧，又松开。

觊觎他的少年的人看起来不少啊。

但他嘴上却说：“当然没意见。”

洛基没说话，索尔偷偷瞟了他一下，意外地发现他好像不怎么高兴。

他哪儿说错了吗？索尔迷惑不解。

吃饭是真的单纯的吃饭，但洛基也是真的不能喝酒。

索尔看他一杯接着一杯地喝还以为他的酒量有多好，结果第四杯才喝到一半，洛基就已经拿不稳杯子了。

“咔嚓”一声玻璃碎裂，把正在给他剥虾的索尔吓了一跳。

酒杯摔在地上，液体流了一地，洛基趴在桌子上，白净的脸上出现了一团红晕。

索尔哭笑不得。

洛基被索尔抱到副驾驶座上之后安静了一会儿，似乎是晕得厉害。但等车子开到索尔别墅附近，道路开始变得空旷之后，某个人就开始不安分了。

洛基一开始嚷嚷着自己热，现在又开始念叨冷。过了不到一分钟，他直接伸手胡乱摩挲着解开安全带，把自己的大衣脱掉，又解开衬衫的最上面几粒纽扣。

索尔视线都不敢再随意看，不然稍稍侧过一点点，就能看到洛基白皙的一大片皮肤，隐隐约约露出淡粉色的乳头。

他抿着唇，努力集中注意力，但无法掩盖在看到洛基泛红的脸蛋和红润润的嘴唇之后挺立起来的欲望。

不知道什么时候，洛基竟然跪坐在了副驾驶上，索尔扭头看到，急忙踩刹车，把车子缓缓停到路边。

窗外的天已经变黑了，路灯亮起来，一眼望不到路的尽头。

“乖，听话，快坐好。”索尔去拉洛基，试图把喝醉后不听话的人弄着坐好。

洛基睁着无辜的眼睛，懵懵懂懂地看着他，似乎听不明白他在说什么。

索尔无奈，抱着他的腰身试图让他回归原位。然而洛基却猛地推了一把索尔，让他重新跌回了座位。

索尔被摔得懵了一下，心想这是醉了的人能有的力道么？洛基随即跨过两人之间的阻碍挤到方向盘和索尔中间，居高临下地看着索尔的眼睛。

洛基盯着索尔的眼睛看了一会儿，直把索尔看得发毛，才低头亲了他一口，发出一声响亮的“mua”，然后很严肃地说道：“你是我的。”

索尔完全反应不过来，唯一的想法就是洛基这……看来是真的喝醉了啊，醉得好像有点过了。

洛基看他没反应，顿时生气了：“你怎么不回答我！你是不是不喜欢我！你不喜欢我也不行，我告诉你……”

“我喜欢你。”索尔一手拉住洛基的手，另一只手去摸到开关，把车窗用特殊玻璃遮起来变成单面的：“我爱你。”

洛基愣住了。

他眨了眨眼睛，索尔看着他，突然觉得有些奇怪。

这个样子……索尔眯起眼，怎么不像是醉酒的模样？

身上的少年低头去咬他的喉结，索尔不过是思考了几秒钟，衣服就已经被解开了大半。

索尔呼吸变得粗重，洛基已经伸手解开了他的皮带，手指灵巧地抚慰他逐渐抬头的欲望。

“洛基……”索尔艰难地试图和他商议：“我们先回家好不好？”

“不好！”洛基拒绝得很干脆：“就在这里！”

索尔深吸了一口气，神色晦暗，在洛基没看到的地方打起了算盘。

他想起自己以前一直都查不到洛基的消息，在那天酒吧再见之后突然之间就能得到他的大大小小甚至有些微不足道的各种资料……现在想想，堪称诡异。

凭借他的手段，如果洛基的身份真的如此平平无奇，怎么会找不到他？现在又偏偏在看到他之后，关于他的消息就扑面而来。

洛基真的只是一个普通的大学生吗？真的只是在酒吧跳舞而已吗？

洛基狠狠咬了一口索尔，索尔感觉自己脖子一阵刺痛，伸手一摸看到了细微的血丝。

“你不专心！”洛基不满地抱怨道。

索尔笑了，他决定这件事以后再说，现在重要的是——

“既然你这样说，”索尔舔了舔嘴唇：“那我就专心一点。”

洛基的下唇被索尔含住吮吸，索尔伸出手搂住他的腰，把方向盘和他隔开防止他撞伤自己。洛基含含糊糊地回吻索尔，在索尔把舌头伸进他嘴里的时候轻轻咬住，用柔软的、还带着酒香的舌尖去舔索尔的。

索尔被小家伙无意识的勾人举动激得下身完全硬挺起来，他摸到洛基的裤带解开，托着他的身体把裤子拽下去，揉了揉他的屁股。

洛基放开索尔的舌头，可索尔反而不满意了，压着洛基的后脑勺继续吻他。手也不安分地去摸洛基几天没被侵犯就重新变得紧致的小穴，插进了一截指尖旋转着按压。

有些干涩的小穴推挤着手指，索尔为难地皱起眉，把手指撤出来。

以后要记得在车上也备好润滑液才是。

于是他转换阵地去摸洛基的小肉棒，又扶着洛基让他半靠在车子的方向盘上，低头去咬他的乳头。

洛基哼哼着挺起胸口，淡粉色的奶头被津液打湿，湿漉漉的在车里昏暗的灯光下泛着水光，乳晕周围印上了一圈牙齿印。

索尔加快了手上的动作，感觉手里的小东西吐出了液体，粉嫩的阴茎贴在小腹上轻轻颤着，把衣服的下摆印出了一片水渍。

洛基原本还把索尔的阴茎握在手里捏着，此刻却完全顾不上了。他身后只有一点点支撑，于是只能费力地用一只手拽着索尔的衣服，另一只手撑在拉杆上。他绷紧了身子，手指紧紧拉着索尔的衣服，额角被汗水打湿。

索尔捏了捏洛基的囊袋，上下撸动一番，就感觉到他腰部抬高，呻吟从嘴角泄露出来，随即射了他满手。

白色的浊液落在索尔手里，被他用手指抹了一些，插进后穴。

洛基重新被抱进怀里，屁股撅高两腿大张跪在椅子上，柔韧的腰肢下陷，任由两根手指在他的小穴里噗嗤噗嗤地进出抽插着。索尔寻着上次的记忆找到敏感点，用覆着薄茧的手指重重按了下去。

洛基猛地弓起身子，撞到了索尔垫在他身后的手上，把索尔疼得嘶了一声。

但他没有因为这点疼痛就停下手上的动作，依旧来回按压着小穴。洛基自己的精液混合着被手指奸淫出来的液体让原本干涩的小穴变得滑腻起来，穴口看上去一片水光。

索尔觉得差不多了，抽出手指把座椅向后调整，椅背也放平，托着洛基的腰让他把两只手撑在自己胸口：“乖，你自己往下坐。”

洛基歪着头看他，眼睛红红的，似乎没有听明白他在说什么。

但索尔不管他，执意让他自己坐下来，还一边用食指的第一个关节浅浅地抽插着敏感的小穴。

洛基委屈了一会儿，感觉自己的小穴被索尔折磨得从内部泛起酥麻的痒意，浅浅插入的手指根本没什么用处。他不得不乖乖地抬起腰，用手指握住索尔早就硬起来的大东西往自己的小穴里挤。

索尔的一根手指还插在穴口，感觉到洛基用不断开合的小穴含住自己的龟头之后才拍了拍他的屁股，转而去捏他的奶头。

洛基努力地吞下一大半，摸了摸还留了一截在外面的阴茎，抬头看向索尔。

索尔不动声色。

“索尔！”洛基不满极了，用水汪汪的祖母绿的眼睛盯着他，催促他自己动一下。

你真的喝多了吗？是真的醉酒了吗？

索尔眯起眼看向身上衣服完全敞开，裤子已经在两人的动作中掉到地上的人。洛基的锁骨上、奶头和乳晕包括红艳的嘴唇上全是他的痕迹，少年红着眼角喊他的名字，但是——

索尔压下种种情绪，抬腰迎向洛基，把整根欲望全部没入小穴。

洛基闷哼一声，软了腰肢趴在他胸口喘气：“索尔，我好累，我不想动。”

“不行，自己动。”索尔抚摸他的腰，毫不客气地把人给抱起来，假装没看到他不可置信的眼睛。

但是如果没有醉酒，为什么要骗我。

索尔已经基本确定洛基没有喝醉了，他垂下眼睛，避开了洛基的视线。

洛基哼了一声，心想你可不要后悔。

薄薄的穴口嫩肉被撑开，褶皱几乎被抚平，粗长的性器让洛基每动一下就感觉自己的肚子都被撑起来了。

他撑着索尔的身体抬高屁股再坐下去，含着阴茎用紧致的肠肉缠住它。洛基故意缩紧了后穴，不服输似的，仿佛非要逼迫索尔交出精液才算扳回一局。

就算洛基骗了索尔，索尔还是被身上眼角挑起来，嘴角露出高傲的笑的洛基给死死吸引住。这本来就是他爱了多年的少年，什么样他都喜欢。

洛基俯下身咬住索尔的嘴唇，半趴在他身上不断抬高屁股再坐下去，囊袋打在臀尖的声音在狭窄的车内空间里响起，咕吱咕吱的水声不绝于耳。

洛基挑衅地把手指摸到两人的交合出，塞了一点点指尖进去弄到一点点白色的液体，伸出舌头舔了舔手指。

红色的舌尖上挂着白色的浊液，冲击感不是一般的强。

“索尔……”洛基用他那好听的声线诱惑看得呆住的索尔：“亲爱的，你不想射在我的身体里吗？”

索尔血脉喷张，被化身小妖精的洛基勾得眼睛都红了。他咬着牙让洛基又折腾了一会儿，护住他的身体强行翻身，也不管自己撞到旁边的东西发出“砰”的一声，把洛基压到下面。

他俯身咬着洛基的肩膀，时而吮吸，时而轻吻，在他圆润的肩头留下了一个个淡红色的齿印。

洛基抬腿勾着索尔的腰，咬住嘴唇也控制不住呻吟，沉浸在情欲中的声音吊着甜腻的尾音。

洛基乖巧地大张着双腿，足尖绷紧，被索尔的动作牵着走的前端还在一深一浅的抽插中蹭着他的小腹，再下面的穴口更是含着索尔的性器在色情地吞吐。

“舒不舒服？”索尔一下一下地亲着洛基，破开层层叠叠的肠肉顶进深处，下身的动作和温柔的语气截然不同：“嗯？舒服吗？”

洛基压根就听不清索尔在说什么，他迷茫地睁着眼睛，眨巴一下就落下一滴眼泪。一时间洛基只能觉出耳边水声靡靡，湿软的小穴不知羞耻的伺候着粗长坚硬的肉棒，身体无法自控的发热变软，私处紧紧绞着索尔。

索尔看他迷糊的神色忍不住笑，捏着他的下巴要了一个湿吻，伸出舌头在他嘴里戏弄，把红润润的嘴唇咬得微微肿起来，津液从嘴角流出来。

“回答我宝贝，”索尔不依不饶地哄他，把阴茎埋在小穴深处抵着敏感点蹭，还伸手握住了他正处在高潮边缘的肉棒，直逼得洛基不停颤抖：“说了就放过你，好不好？”

洛基努力听清了索尔再一次的问话，他搂住索尔的脖子断断续续地回答：“嗯……舒服……呜嗯……舒服的……”

索尔简直要爱死这样的洛基了，他奖励般松开手，抚慰一下前端的铃口，很快感受到洛基腰挺动起来，随即泄在了他手上。

快速抽插了数十下，索尔感受着洛基高潮后缩紧的小穴，吐出一口气射了出来。

性器拔出来之后发出轻轻的一声，索尔伸手抽出几张湿巾纸仔细擦拭着洛基的下体，但白浊还是顺着腿根流了下来。他无奈地多擦了几次，最后只得用自己的衣服包住洛基，快速开车回家，把纤细的少年抱在怀里直接进了浴室。

没想到洛基这时清醒过来了，坐在浴缸里不安分地扑腾，把索尔撩得火气直往下冲，最后摁着他又来了一次才把昏睡过去的人带到床上。

可是等第二天索尔再次睁开眼下意识看向身边时，洛基如同第一次一样悄无声息地离开了。

就好像他从来没有出现过一样，如同三年前那个炎热的夏天，风从两人身边吹过，卷起几片树叶，最终消失不见。


End file.
